Dolor
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: Allí, arrastrándose sobre el lodo sanguinolento, y bajo los ojos rubicundos que lo miraban con inconmensurable ira, la verdadera tortura comenzó cuando empezó a leer la despedazada esencia vuelta papel.


**Disclaimer:** **Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es completamente mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dolor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vio el capullo carmín brotar del tajo rojo. Y aquella imagen se convirtió en la pantalla donde ahora se proyectaban los recuerdos; un antes y un después; la vida y la muerte.

Una confesión en un soliloquio; un anhelo por encima de todo.

Por encima de ella.

Tiempo al tiempo; eso se había dicho; pero pese a los años —años de mentira y tortura psicológica— aquel martirio nunca se desprendió de ella. Fue una metamorfosis, una transformación monstruosa e inmisericorde; _él_ había sido despiadado con ella, ella había sido despiadada con ella misma.

Ojos vacíos, resignados, muertos, los cuales desprendieron la fijeza de la mirada del capullo convertido en un efluvio pletórico, y lo dirigieron hacia aquel espacio marcado en el árbol de antaño.

Un atisbo de melancolía asomó en las pupilas, y por primera vez hubo un rastro de vida.

Y sonrió de alivio.

—Adiós...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Debajo de la mirada escarlata yacía el moribundo, arrastrándose hacia la verdad vuelta papel. Y con la carne magullada y atestada de innumerables heridas sangrantes, el híbrido llegó hacia el objeto arrojado con una furia silenciosa e inexorable. Estaba desorientado, sin embargo, entre la caliginosa confusión que invadía su mente, estaba la absoluta certeza de que al leer aquel cuaderno todo se aclararía.

Sabía lo que el iracundo demonio quería de él, después de todo, se había contenido de acabar con su vida por una razón.

Entre la oscuridad, con un ojo inflamado y bañado de copiosa sangre, logró vislumbrar el estampado de flores silvestres. Aquella imagen hizo eco en su memoria y sintió que de súbito algo le atenazaba la boca del estómago. De pronto sentía miedo, y no por la ineluctable muerte que se acercaba, sino por el camino que el demonio lo obligaba a tomar antes del inminente final.

Porque matarlo jamás sería suficiente.

Necesitaba destruirlo completamente.

Un furibundo gruñido hizo que el híbrido finalmente abriera el compendio de tragedias.

 _ **Primera fecha**_

 _Desde aquel día en que me resigné a estar con él de la forma en que me gustaría, me aferré tan solo a acompañarlo. Me necesita, de eso no hay duda, y pese a que me duele tenerlo tan cerca, aun cuando está tan lejos, no puedo negarle mi ayuda. No estoy segura para qué quiere la perla, y creo que él tampoco está seguro, solo espero que en el momento en que la joya esté completa, sepa qué deseo pedir._

 _ **Segunda fecha.**_

 _Sonrío porque realmente me nace hacerlo, porque me siento feliz de estar a su lado, de ayudarlo. Quiero que esté bien. Él está furioso y melancólico. Ya no solo busca la perla para hacerse más fuerte, sino para matar a Naraku y vengar la muerte de Kikyo. Yo no quiero que siga envenenándose de esa forma. Quisiera que olvidara aquella culpa y remordimiento que padece día a día. Lo siento cada vez más distante, lo siento cada vez más frío. El odio lo está alejando cada vez más de mí. Me duele verlo así. Me duele no poder hacer nada por él. Me gustaría que olvidara todo lo que le hace daño y que tratara de vivir una vida pacífica, en paz. Me gustaría que..._

 _ **Tercera fecha**_

 _Lo siento extraño, muy extraño... ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando? No sabría cómo explicar su comportamiento. Antes a él no le importaba mostrarme cuando estaba triste o cuando estaba furioso. Ahora me lo oculta, siento que finge estar bien en mi presencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confía en mí? ¿No le he demostrado que soy incondicional a él, que haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo? Y aquella lejanía me hace sentir mal. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, al menos no como antes, nuestro día a día se trata de vencer demonios y recolectar fragmentos. Yo le dije que ya no quiero reunirlos, no supe explicarle por qué, es solo que no quiero, esa joya solo trae desgracias. Tengo miedo..._

 _ **Cuarta fecha**_

 _Hace mucho que no escribo este diario es que... ¡Dios! No sé cómo pasó, pero ahora me siento en las nubes. Él me confesó por qué estaba tan distante conmigo. Pasó una serie de cosas que debería plasmar aquí: derrotamos a Naraku. Fue difícil, él casi perdió la vida. Creí que iba a estar aliviado, creí que ya su venganza realizada él estaría más calmado, pero no. Lo vi vacío, lo vi herido. Creo que se dio cuenta que haber matado a Naraku no le iba a devolver la vida de su querida Kikyo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Varios meses, meses en los cuales seguí yendo a la época antigua para estar con él, para apoyarlo. No podía dejarlo solo. Me despedazaba verlo así. Y el tiempo pasó. Lo vi llorar, lo vi mirar la luna en soledad por varias noches. Eso me destrozaba. Me sentía una inútil, sentí que no podía hacer nada por él. Y yo hubiera dado mi vida por verlo sonreír, por volver a verlo enojarse, o gritarme por alguna tontería. Pero no. No obstante, un día, él se me acercó y me abrazó. Estaba realmente desconcertada, pero me sentí sumamente feliz. Lo empecé a ver mejor, recobró el brillo en los ojos. Y un día me confesó que me quería a su lado para siempre, que gracias a mí él estaba volviendo a la vida. Me dijo que yo era la calidez que él necesitaba. Dios, es tan irreal, yo creí que él viviría resignado al recuerdo de Kikyo, pero no. Me necesita, me quiere a mí. Me lo demostró, en una noche de luna llena, una noche donde él astro se veía extrañamente sobrenatural y estremecedor, tan rojo que llegué a sentir temor, pero él me besó y me calmó, disipó todas las dudas que tenía. Me ama, ya ha olvidado a Kikyo. Creo que no puedo ser más feliz. Siempre supe que lo amaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que aquello no era nada, él es crucial para mi vida. Sin él yo ya no estaría completa. Él me ama y yo lo amo._

 _ **Quinta fecha**_

 _Hicimos el amor otra vez, y otra vez fue en la oscuridad del bosque. Estaba frío. Siempre lo está, pero eso no importa porque a su lado me siento cálida y es todo lo que me importa. Esta vez no hubo luna, solo un fino manto de estrellas. Fue maravilloso. Otra vez me elevé al cielo de la mano con él. Ese mismo día me planteó el hecho de volver a buscar los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon. Me dio miedo. Mucho miedo. La sola mención de esa joya tan infausta me hace dar unos terribles escalofríos. Él se dio cuenta. Y es que ni siquiera me molesté en ocultárselo. No quiero ocultarle nada. Ahora estoy a su lado y quiero que sepa todo de mí. Hablamos del asunto por largo rato. La verdad es que innumerables monstruos causan un terrible caos por esa joya, y dijo que yo era la única capaz de detenerlos porque era la única capaz de ver y reunir los fragmentos de la perla. Y tiene razón. Me mostré renuente al principio, pero logró convencerme. Una vez la perla completa acordamos destruirla para que aquella peligrosa existencia jamás vuelva a causar daño._

 _ **Sexta fecha**_

 _¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡POR DIOS NO!_

 _ **Séptima fecha**_

 _Apenas recién recobro algo de fuerzas para escribir. Estuve muchos días como un vegetal, quieta, encerrada en mi habitación, llorando hasta que ya no tuve lágrimas. Hace días quería escribir lo que me sucedió, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Pasé días infernales preguntándome por qué a mí, ¿por qué algo tan cruel y tan fríamente calculado tuvo que pasarme? Pasé días alejada de todo. Alejada de quien más amaba en la vida. Sentí tantos sentimientos juntos. Y me sigo preguntando: ¿por qué él me hizo esto? ¿Cómo pudo tener la sangre fría de despedazarme de esta forma? Siempre fui incondicional, siempre lo amé, siempre quise lo mejor para él. Dios mío por qué..._

 _ **Octava fecha**_

 _Querido diario, lo lamento, lo hice otra vez. Al parecer la última fecha que te escribí realmente todavía no estaba bien. Aún estoy muy débil, aún recojo mis pedazos, pero creo que esta vez estoy lista para descargar mi dolor. Pasó casi un mes desde que descubrí la verdad que me condenó. Lo que debió ser un pedazo de cielo, se convirtió en el más corrosivo infierno. De nuevo, fue en una noche fría. Él no se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, escondida entre los árboles, de eso estoy segura, si no, no hubiera dicho lo que dijo acompañado de la lóbrega noche. Aparentemente ni siquiera mi olor pudo alertarlo. Eso me hace saber cuán enfrascado estaba en sus elucubraciones. Él estaba hablando solo. Estaba atrapado en sus anhelos más fervientes. En un soliloquio me reveló la verdad que me redujo a cenizas. Kikyo. Sí. La verdad es que él nunca dejó de amarla. Pero si hubiera sido solo eso lo hubiera soportado. Es decir, ella fue su primer amor, fue alguien muy importante para él, entonces, no debería ser extraño que nunca dejara de amarla. No demasiado. Sin embargo, lo escuché fuerte y claro. Él... Él... Todo lo que hacía, todo lo que hace, absolutamente todo es por y para ella. Incluso la relación que tiene conmigo. Sí. Así es. Es sumamente doloroso rememorar sus palabras y escribirlo, pero necesito hacerlo. Me quema, me duele, me hace sangrar, exprime mi alma y la destroza aun en estos momentos, pero en ese momento fue letal. No sé cómo hice para no morirme. No. Miento. En realidad, él me mató. Me hizo añicos. Esa verdad fue devastadora para mí. Llegué a odiarlo. Le deseé la muerte. Pero me callé y desaparecí._

 _ **Novena fecha**_

 _Sigue sin saber que sé la verdad. Ya no soy la misma con él. Estuve mucho tiempo alejada de él. Me tragué mis sentimientos y sufrí en soledad. Apenas ayer lo volví a ver y él estaba sumamente enojado por haber desaparecido más de un mes. Y en ese lapso pensé demasiadas cosas. Razoné que él no me ama, me quiere, pero no me ama. Y aún eso me cuesta creerlo, porque no le molestó engañarme vilmente para conseguir lo que quería. Sí. Él solo me estaba utilizando para reunir los fragmentos de la perla y pedir el deseo de revivir a Kikyo. Lo escuché perfectamente en aquella noche cuando estaba hablando solo. Fue de película. Él me había enamorado para convencerme de buscar y reunir los fragmentos, decía que era la única manera de que yo lo hiciera por lo renuente que me había mostrado a completar la perla. Él sabía que si establecíamos una relación yo jamás podría negármele a nada. Y tuvo razón. Caí como una niña tonta e ingenua. Pero más imbécil soy ahora, que aun sabiendo del engaño finjo que nada ocurre. Él ama a Kikyo. Eso es un hecho. Él la quiere de vuelta. La quiere a su lado. Quiere a la verdadera mujer que ama con él, y en su desesperación no le importó sacrificarme y destruirme para tenerla a su lado. Está bien. Ya lo he llorado. Lo he odiado y lo he amado con la misma intensidad. Acepto mi destino y lo hago por él. Sí, sí, sí. Lo odio, pero también lo amo. Me sacrifico por él. Fingiré esto con él hasta el final y dejaré que la reviva y veré que es lo que hace después. No sé qué pasará cuando Kikyo regrese a la vida. No sé cómo hará para deshacerse de mí. Pero se lo haré fácil._

 _ **Décima fecha**_

 _El tacto de sus besos son dulces y amargos, por cada roce, una lágrima surge, lo amo, lo amo tanto, y al mismo tiempo lo maldigo por hacerme esto. Me da tanta rabia sucumbir ante él aún yo sabiendo la verdad. Pero no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor. Yo no lo he permitido, y puedo ver el terrible desconcierto y la confusión plasmada en su rostro. Sé que él sabe que algo anda mal conmigo, porque siempre trato de evitar que me toque, que me bese. Pero soy humana, y soy tan débil ante él. Lo quiero, lo deseo, lo amo, lo odio._

 _ **Onceava fecha**_

 _La medicina resultó peor que la enfermedad. Como dije antes, se lo dejé fácil. Al menos eso creo. Sufrí en soledad como la primera vez. Pero fue muchísimo más duro de lo que pensaba. Dios mío, sentí morirme cuando me dejó, pese a que ya lo sabía. Pero no sé... parece que guardaba alguna esperanza ficticia en mi corazón. ¡Soy tan estúpida! Otra vez me mató. Le dije que estaría bien. Se veía realmente triste. Me dijo que lo sentía, pero que no había podido olvidar a Kikyo. Yo le dije que estaba bien, que lo comprendía. Luego me fui. Era de noche nuevamente. Corrí y corrí hacia el bosque. Me perdí. Perdí el rumbo, y entre lágrimas no supe cómo llegar al pozo devorador de huesos. Cuando me resigné a encontrarlo, me quedé quieta esperando a que él me buscara mediante mi olor para que me llevara a mi hogar, pero las horas pasaron y nada. Supuse que estar con Kikyo lo había absorbido completamente, que no tenía ojos ni atención para nadie más. Cada pensamiento de esos me destruía más y más. Era un dolor infinito, sin un punto final. Al parecer solo él tenía esa capacidad de seguir haciéndome daño sin cesar. Pero aquí estoy. Otra vez en mi hogar. Y no, no fue él quien fue por mí ni tampoco pude encontrar el pozo por mi cuenta, pues estaba demasiado perdida. Fue suerte. Eso solamente. Por decirlo de alguna forma. Fue Sesshomaru quien me encontró. Estaba solo. Sin Rin ni su sirviente. Él me miró con aquella mirada indiferente y gélida de siempre. No dijo nada y estuvo a punto de irse, pero yo le hablé y le pedí que me guiara hasta el árbol sagrado. Al principio me ignoró, pero como él caminaba yo lo seguí, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba frente al pozo. Se lo agradecí y le sonreí. Ahora me doy cuenta de que esa fue la primera vez en muchos meses que había podido sonreír. Estoy tratando de curar mis heridas._

 _ **Doceava fecha**_

 _Pasaron muchos meses. No tenía planeado volver a la época antigua, pero lo hice. Lo que me pasó con Inuyasha fue algo que me marcó para toda la vida, pero Miroku, Sango y sus niños no tenían nada que ver con eso. Ellos no saben nada de lo que pasó con Inuyasha. Nadie lo ha vuelto a ver ni a él ni a Kikyo. Tal vez sea lo mejor para mí. Ahora visito a mis amigos. Río y me divierto con ellos, pero aún no me curo. aún me duele mucho. Ellos notan que algo me ocurre, pero yo sonrío. Ellos saben que prefiero reservarme mi dolor. Es mejor así._

 _ **Treceava fecha**_

 _Algo que olvidé mencionar anteriormente es que he estado viendo a Sesshomaru. Lo había olvidado porque no era muy importante. Ese demonio es extraño. Él me espera cerca del pozo, pero casi nunca habla. Sin embargo, su silenciosa presencia se ha hecho costumbre, y hasta me trae cierta tranquilidad. No sabría decir por qué._

 _ **Catorceava fecha**_

 _Me llevó volando en su estola. Me da un poco de miedo las alturas, pero es divertido y liberador. Sigue sin hablar mucho, pero siempre está ahí conmigo. Vamos a lugares hermosos. Ahora creo que soy mucho más consciente de los paisajes tan bellos de esta época, el cielo es mucho más limpio y la vegetación es preciosa. Es curioso que cuando estaba en compañía de Inuyasha no me daba cuenta de esto. Siempre estábamos rodeados de peligro y cierta tensión. Mi mundo siempre había sido él y no podía ver nada más allá de eso. Me siento mucho mejor. Sesshomaru es extraño, pero ahora comprendo que trata de ayudarme. No sabe nada de lo que me pasó con Inuyasha, pero seguro algo presiente. Me pregunto por qué se preocupa tanto por mí. Rin parece muy feliz de que esté con ellos. Y Jaken es muy gruñón y me mira con recelo, pero creo que de a poco me ha ido aceptando. Me siento tranquila. Aún debo luchar por salir adelante, pero creo que voy por buen camino._

 _ **Quinceava fecha.**_

 _Él apareció de nuevo. Inuyasha. Estaba con ella. Dios. Fue como si todo mi proceso de curación hubiera sido en vano. Él me busca. ¿Por qué lo hace? Ha pasado casi un año desde que desapareció. ¿Por qué ahora? No lo soporto. Sesshomaru se enojó cuando lo vio cerca mío. Lo agarró del cuello y casi lo mata. Tuve que intervenir para que no lo hiciera. Y entre el forcejeo me golpeé la cabeza. Tuve que ir a mi época a que me hicieran unos puntos. Me advirtieron que unos minutos más y no hubiera vivido. No entiendo nada._

 _ **Dieciseisava fecha**_

 _Sesshomaru, él..._

 _ **Diecisieteava fecha**_

 _Lo escribo ahora porque no me atreví a hacerlo antes. Sesshomaru me dijo que quería estar conmigo. Quedé de piedra. Otra vez me entregué a los brazos de la incredulidad. Pero tal vez sus intenciones eran muy evidentes, solo que yo no me había dado cuenta por tener a Inuyasha siempre presente en mi mente, en mi imaginación, en mi destrozado corazón. Traté de olvidarlo. Pero sueño con él. Tengo fantasías en las cuales él viene por mí y deja a Kikyo y me dice que me ama, que Kikyo quedó en el pasado para él. ¿Acaso puedo ser más patética? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan masoquista? No sé qué hacer. Sesshomaru es un buen sujeto. Creo que le tengo un profundo cariño. Él me ha ayudado mucho, pero..._

 _ **Dieciochoava fecha**_

 _Acepté estar con Sesshomaru. Creo que es lo mejor. Mis sentimientos por él definitivamente no son tan profundos como los que siento por Inuyasha, pero sé que con el tiempo podría aprender a amarlo. Ojalá así sea. Sesshomaru no me va a hacer daño. Solo le pido a Dios que pueda olvidar a Inuyasha, de lo contrario..._

 _ **Diecinueveava fecha**_

 _No duerno, no como, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando. Me aparté de todos. De mi familia, de mis amigos, de Rin de Sesshomaru... esto ya es una obsesión. No sé qué fue lo que pasó. Creí que estaba progresando, pero veo a Inuyasha en todos lados. No distingo la ficción de la realidad. A veces está ahí. Otras veces no. Mi mente no me permite olvidar. Tengo pesadillas. Despierta o dormida, ya no importa. La tragedia de repite una y otra vez, me absorbe y me arrastra hacia un recuerdo abyecto: el horrible soliloquio. Todo es tan morboso. Me quedo largas noches con los ojos inyectados en sangre. La falta de sueño me afecta mucho. Ya no estoy lúcida. Ni siquiera sé si realmente te estoy escribiendo, querido diario. Juraría que te estuve escribiendo antes, pero no veo las páginas que creí escribir. Tal vez solo lo estaba imaginando. No distingo la realidad de lo irreal. Por primera vez he visto a Sesshomaru mostrar algo más a aquella impasibilidad que acostumbra. Se da cuenta que estoy mal. Y no sabe cómo ayudarme. Si tan solo supiera... pero no serviría de nada. No estoy segura de nada. No sé nada, pero sí tengo una certeza, y es que no amo a Sesshomaru. No puedo. Lo intenté, pero no puedo. Solo pienso en la traición de Inuyasha, pienso en su engaño, pienso en cuánto lo odio, en cuánto lo amo. Se suponía que estaba recuperándome, pero algo pasó. No sé desde cuándo, pero aquí estoy. Pierdo la cordura..._

 _ **Veinteava fecha**_

 _Querido diario, ¿te estoy escribiendo o no? No lo sé, pero haré el intento. Lo haré en todas las realidades o irrealidades posibles. Y le pondré punto final a mi tormento cada vez que despierte o que tenga consciencia. Sí, haré esto hasta que mi dolor acabe, porque ya no puedo seguir viviendo así. Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Lo siento por mi familia, por mis amigos, por Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru... él ha hecho mucho por mí, pero nada ha sido suficiente. A él es a quien más le debo. Sesshomaru... ¿podrás perdonarme? Lo lamento mucho, pero esto ya no puede seguir así. Mi mente ya no está cuerda. Veo mi martirio en todos lados. A mi verdugo. Lo veo cada vez que abro los ojos, y lo anhelo, lo amo, lo odio. Inuyasha es mi falta de oxígeno, es el veneno que corroe mi torrente sanguíneo. No puedo vivir sin él ni podría vivir a su lado._

 _ **Veintiunava fecha**_

 _Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento._

 _Adiós._

Repasó las páginas con una mano ensangrentada y temblorosa. El papel absorbió el líquido codiciosamente. De los fanales dorados emergieron lágrimas incesantes mezcladas con las lágrimas rojas de su carne. Ahora lo entendía todo. Entendía la inconmensurable ira que Sesshomaru le tenía. Entendía el estado en el cual él lo había dejado, un estado deplorable que no era para nada comparable con el daño que le había hecho a Kagome. Tranquilamente podría haberlo matado ya, pero había querido que primero sufriera al leer los despojos de lo que había sido una mujer que lo había dado todo por él. Él la había matado y torturado de todas las formas, la había destruido una y otra vez. Y había comenzado desde los cimientos de su alma, la enfermó desde lo más intrínseco de sus entrañas, y aquello la fue quemando poco a poco hasta invadir el terreno de la psique. Fue un proceso lento, lacerante, insoportable. Ella había luchado muchos años contra aquella enfermedad, pero no pudo ganar. La traición de Inuyasha la acorraló hasta los últimos instantes de su vida. Y luego de hacer sangrar cada fibra de su ser la obligó a tomar su propia carne.

Se puso de pie como pudo con el diario entre las manos. Había creído que ya no podría moverse ni un milímetro más. No obstante, luego de leer todo lo que le había hecho a una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, comprendió que no tenía derecho a descansar en el lodo sanguinolento. Odiaba a Sesshomaru por su arrogancia y muchos roces que habían tenido en el pasado, pero pese a eso, esta vez, Inuyasha sintió que debía mantenerse de pie frente a él. Era algo que le debía por todo lo que le había hecho, porque algo sí estaba claro, y eso era que Sesshomaru amaba a Kagome y había hecho todo lo posible por salvarla. Sí. Nunca lo había visto tan furibundo, y al mismo tiempo tan profundamente herido. Sesshomaru lo odiaba, incluso más que antes, lo culpaba por la muerte de Kagome, tanto espiritual como carnal.

Y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

—Ya no me defenderé más —dijo el híbrido.

Los ojos del energúmeno demonio aún refulgían rubicundos. Quería matarlo ahí mismo, seguir torturándolo de mil formas, pero pese a las terribles ganas que tenía de que así fuera, él sabía que eso no era suficiente ni lo sería jamás. Un par de horas de tortura nunca serían equivalentes a lo que le había hecho a Kagome, a la manera en cómo ella se había quitado la vida luego de padecer el más cruento dolor durante años, ahí frente al árbol donde había conocido a quien después sería su verdugo.

—No —habló el demonio—. Eso no sería suficiente.

Por supuesto que no.

—Tendrás que vivir con la culpa hasta que te consuma. Y luego tú mismo verás si tu miserable existencia vale la pena.

Y conteniendo la corrosiva ira, el demonio finalmente tomó vuelo y dejó al híbrido solo. Inuyasha quedó en shock. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par a par y las pupilas reducidas. Más lágrimas surgieron a la vez que la esencia de Kagome se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tortuosamente. Las palabras eran ecos monstruosos que lo apuñalaban una y otra vez, invadiendo su alma y despedazándolo sin piedad. Eso era lo que quería Sesshomaru, eso era lo que Kagome había padecido por muchos años.

—No... —susurró con voz trémula—. No...

Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y la presionó como su intentase arrancarse las palabras que lo estigmatizaban.

—Kagome... no...

Y clavó sus garras sobre la carne de sus brazos ya gravemente lastimados, tratando de que ese daño apaciguara el otro. Era inútil. Más sangre se adhirió a la plétora, pero pese a ese estado tan delicado, él sabía que podría seguir viviendo, y aquello lo atestó del más inenarrable horror. No podía aceptarlo. La equivalencia era demasiado elevada.

No podía pagarla.

—No...

Y cayó de rodillas.

—No...

Y volvió a postrarse sobre el lodo sangriento.

—Es demasiado...

Entre los opacos nubarrones de la noche, una luna imponente y escarlata lo iluminó.

—Lo lamento...

Y con una mano firme, enterró cinco garras filosas hacia el centro de su vida, y atravesó el músculo rojo.

—L-Lo... lamen... to...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A: Primera vez que hago una historia exclusivamente para el fandom de Inuyasha, siempre lo he escrito en crossovers con diferentes animés. La trama surgió del capítulo 150 de la novela** _ **Yo soy Betty, la fea**_ **. Capítulo en el cual Armando lee el diario de Betty.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
